Cherry Blossom Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Pink Sugar Crystal Dislike: Silver Piece of Paper |Affection Effect = Extra points for Cherry Blossom Jellies |Associations = Cherry Cookie - Sibling Cocoa Cookie - Trust Peach Cookie - Trust Cotton Candy Cookie - Trust |Jelly = Cherry Blossom Cookie Jelly |KO = 벚꽃맛 쿠키 |JA = サクラ味クッキー |ZH = 櫻花餅乾 |TH = คุกกี้รสซากุระ |Availability = Yes }} Cherry Blossom Cookie is an Epic Cookie released alongside her Pet, Tea Cup, on March 12, 2018. She has the ability to fly in the air, spawning Cherry Blossom Jellies around her. Skill Flies at given intervals, creating Cherry Blossom Jellies. Level Up for more frequent skill activation and more points for Cherry Blossom Jellies. Magic Candy Red Petal Jellies fall during the run. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for Red Petal Jellies. Story On a warm spring day, the first pink cherry blossoms were collected, then infused for a generous amount of time. Then this essence was used to create Cherry Blossom Cookie. Just by looking at her, you will feel splendid and warm inside, with a tingle on both your cheeks. On a perfect day, you can see her humming, trying to fly into the air with her umbrella open. She is most adorable when she offers you delicious sandwiches and tea. But watch out, once she starts to chat, you will lose track of time! On a warm, clear day, Cherry Blossom Cookie has come from afar for a very special outing! The more Jellies, the merrier the picnic! Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * You didn't forget about our picnic, did you? General * Have a bite of my sandwich! Isn't it delicious? * Let's go on a picnic! * What kind of tea do you like? * Yay! Perfect weather for a picnic! * Let's go! I know a great spot for a picnic! * Come with me! * The wind will carry us to magical places! * Let's fly! Yay! 1vs1 Race * Let me fix you a sandwich! * Let's go on a picnic! * Look! I'm flying! * Oh, I love picnics! Tired * Ouch... Trial Welcome * Let's fly! * The weather is awesome! * Such a great day! Lobby Daily Gift * A perfect present for a picnic! "Hi!" * Come on! It's perfect weather for a picnic! * Hi there! Do you like cherry blossoms? Like * Thanks! Another cup of tea? * Thank you! Another sandwich? Talk * Such a lovely, soft breeze. * I'd like to fly with the wind! * I like Sugar Crystals that go well with the spring breeze! * What do I need for a picnic? Crumpled paper won't do! Gift * It will go nicely with a fragrant tea! (Given Pink Sugar Crystal) * Ah, I'm dreaming of spring already...! (Given Pink Cherry Sprout) * Um... a lovely gift! (Neutral) * Wouldn’t take it to a picnic... (Given Silver Piece of Paper) Relationship Chart * Cherry Cookie: Picnics are the best with fireworks! * Cocoa Cookie: She knows everything about cocoa! * Peach Cookie: I prepared dumplings for today's picnic! * Cotton Candy Cookie: Finished writing? Time for a picnic! Notes Though not mentioned in the Magic Candy's description, with further enchantments, the number of Red Petal Jellies that fall increase. Updates * April 28, 2018 ** An unlock requirement, getting 20 Cookies, has been added. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy greatly lowered. ** Combi bonus increased from +2000 points for Cherry Blossom Jellies to +9500. * January 15, 2020 ** Skill activation time decreased. ** Skill duration increased. ** Decreased appearance rate for Cherry Blossom Jellies. ** Increased points for Cherry Blossom Jellies. ** Increased points for Red Petal Jellies. ** Combi bonus increased from +9500 points for Cherry Blossom Jellies to +29000. Trivia * Her attire, along with the briefcase and flying umbrella, could be an allusion to the popular fictional character Mary Poppins. * Cherry Blossom Cookie keeps referring to going out on a picnic in her loading messages. Seeing how she is themed after cherry blossoms (sakura), she is likely referring to the cherry blossom viewing custom hanami in Japan where people can come together and have a picnic outdoors to celebrate the beginning of the fiscal and scholastic year. * If she is flying, she will still be flying even if she runs out of Energy. At the end, however, she will immediately faint. * Cherry Blossom Cookie has the highest ratio of sprites where she is smiling out of all cookies. * Cherry Blossom Cookie was the first Cookie to get a Trial. * Cherry Blossom Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake? Thanks!"